


Look At You

by Starfiresz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfiresz/pseuds/Starfiresz





	

The soft touch woke him up from his reveries, face turning to face the girl sitting behind him. There was a smile on your lips as he looked into your eyes. The sight of him so close to you was so unreal you wondered if you weren't actually still asleep in your bed. He turned his body fully to face you, pulling you closer and to his lap. His grey eyes were focused on you, he didn't smile with his lips, but there was something in his eyes. "What?" You asked, but he didn't let you speak any more than that. He silenced you with his lips, his eyes slipping shut as his arms held you tightly to his chest. Your eyes closed and you focused on his warmth, you could feel his scent as he was so close to you. The kiss lasted a while before he pulled away, eyes taking a while longer before opening again. 

"(Name)." He called you out, his fingers running up your arm and shoulders up to your face. He cupped your cheek, his eyes admiring every feature of your face. "I have waited too long." He sighed, pressing his forehead against yours as he kept his gaze locked in yours. "I kept my distance, I kept my silence. Everytime I was about to fall you would come and help me keep standing up. One by one they fell, but you are still by my side. And it's over now. The war is over, we won. We won, (Name)." The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, but he was never much of a smily guy. "This smile on your lips saved me day after day. You saved me (Name)."

He pressed a kiss to your lips, savouring how sweet they were. His fingers squeezed the skin of your back, you didn't even realize it when his fingers slipped under your shirt. He gently laid you back in the bed, hovering above you as he glanced down at you, his fingers touching the side of your face. There was nothing to run from, nowhere to run to. You were home, you were safe. It was finally over and you two had survived all of that horror. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to your forehead, then your eyes, nose, cheeks, to the corners of your mouth, to your jaw. He only stopped kissing your skin as his head was buried in your neck and you could feel his warm breath against your skin, making goosebumps roll across your back. "I love you Levi, I have always loved you." Your voice came out low, gentle.

Placing your hand over his head, you played with his hair as he breathed in your scent. He said something, but it was muffled by your flesh. You asked him to repeat it. He shifted in the bed, moving to hover over you again, each of his hands in one side of your head. His face was close to yours, grey eyes watching you with passion. "Marry me, (Name)." Your heart skipped a beat, your breath failing for a brief moment before you felt your cheeks grow hot and your heart started hammering in your chest. Your lips opened and a soft sound left you, your eyes were wide, and you hadn't realized you were crying until you felt Levi's hand wiping away the tears.

"Yes." It was nothing more than a low cry, but it was enough for him. He leaned down to kiss you, fingers entwining in your hair, his body pressing up against yours. How long had you been dreaming about that? And everything finally fell into place. You could have Levi, you could be happy with him. There was nothing to fear anymore, the violence was something from the past. The only thing that helped you remind it ever happened was the scars on Levi's body. They marked a survivor, a warrior. Humanity's strongest soldier. The man who set humanity free once and for all.


End file.
